1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to, an electronic device capable of hiding a connection port.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, following the advances of technology industry, electronic devices such as notebook computer, smart phone and tablet computer have appeared frequently in everyday life. Types and use functions of the electronic devices have become increasingly diverse, and let by the convenience and the practicality thereof, these electronic products are becoming more widely available.
Taking the notebook computer for an example, the notebook computer has a wide range of connection ports to connect with the external devices such as external hard drive, network cable, power supply, and so forth. The connection ports are usually disposed at the outside of the notebook computer, so that a user is able to connect the external devices to the connection ports conveniently. However, the connection ports disposed at the outside of the notebook computer are exposed to the external environment for a long time, and easily contaminated by dust, thus influencing the functionality of the connection ports. In addition, by disposing the connection ports at the outside of the notebook computer, visual effects of the notebook computer would be influenced.